Talents
Talents Talents are gained power that they can permanently have. Users with more than 1 talent can switch them with shards and diamonds (costs 12 shards and 10 diamonds for 1 talent switch). They are bought with Talent Tokens, which can be obtained by killing more than 1 player at the same time. The more players you kill at once, the more talent tokens you receive. The user can have a maximum of 3 talents. * Take note that you will not get Talent Tokens if you kill players with an ultimate. Talent Compendium Frostbite Freezes 2 nearby players for 1.5 seconds and deals 100 damage. Reactivates per 9 seconds. * Costs 1 talent token ' Pyro Shield ''Has 10% chance to create a fire shield when attacked that will deflect 22% damage and burn nearby opponents. Lasts for 4 seconds. * '''Costs 1 talent token Psyshield Has 50% chance to create a shield that makes the caster immune to 2 conditions from below : '' # Stun # Silence # Blind # Fear # Attack damage reduction effects # Speed reduction effects # Health/Stamina/Mana Stopping effects # Healing reduction effects # Knockback # Burn # Poison ... Lasts for 7 seconds * '''Costs 3 talent tokens' Revive Revives on the same spot where you died with 65% health restored. Can only be done once and talent refreshes after you die the second time after revival. * Cost 2 talent tokens Renewal Heals 3 hp per 0.5 seconds for 7 seconds when attacked. Reactivates after 14 seconds. * Costs 1 talent token Coma Strike Has 15% chance to stun targeted player for 1.8 seconds when attacking. Works for spells that don't have stun effects * Costs 2 talent tokens Unholy Pact Increases speed by 17% but decreases stamina by 60 when running. * Costs 1 talent token Power Hunger Restores 25% health and increases attack damage by 14% for all spells, lasts for 8 seconds. Reactivates after 20 seconds * Costs 4 talent tokens Critical Attack Has 6% chance to deal 800 damage to targeted opponent. '' * '''Costs 7 talent tokens' Survival Gives caster 75 health and 40% dodge chance to enemy projectiles when their health is below 500. Dodge does not activate when health reaches or exceeds 500. * Costs 4 talent tokens Overclock Has 42% chance to limit damage taken by 1000 and decrease mana production time by 0.7 seconds. Lasts for 12 seconds. * Costs 3 talent tokens Blastify Deflects 10% enemy damage and has 50% chance of creating an exploding shield that deals 65 damage per second when within 8 stud range and burns out projectiles especially when attacked. Shield lasts for 8 seconds. '' * '''Costs 6 talent tokens' Breaking Point Has 11% chance to kill a random player with health below 150 and 23% chance to restore 220 health when hp is below 180. * Costs 6 talent tokens Sorcery's Spite When the user is attacked, he/she has 19% chance to make a whirlwind around them that lasts for 1 second, then gives a random effect # Burn (70 burn DPS for 4 seconds) # Freeze for 0.5 seconds (does 75 damage after freeze) # Blind for 1 second # Knockback * Costs 5 talent tokens Life Drain Heals 25 hp every time the user hits a rival. * Costs 2 talent tokens Outburst When the user dies, he/she deals 350 damage to players within 8 studs. Knocks away affected opponents * Costs 10 talent tokens Frozen State When attacked, the user has 64% chance of releasing frost rings in expanding motion that freeze enemies within 18 studs and deal 35 freeze damage per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds. During this state, the caster can't move, nor get damaged and neither take any condition from spells either from allies or enemies. '' * '''Costs 20 talent tokens' Shock and Awe Grants 17% extra damage for the following elements : # Storm # Plasma # Aurora # Sound Each spell from any of these elements have 8% chance to deliver an extra 1 second stun and 2% chance of dealing critical damage (1000). * Costs 18 talent tokens Nimble Grants immunity to knock back and 40% chance of taking 70% speed boost for 2 seconds if attacked. Knock back immunity is granted permanently if the caster has the talent. * Costs 6 talent tokens Enmity Has 35% chance to steal 650 mana from the target, reduce their defense by 16% for 5 seconds and heal the user with 400 health. * Costs 9 talent tokens ' Tripled Shot ''Projectiles shot have 23% chance of splitting into 3 (except for multi projectiles), each dealing twice less damage, while each also contain one condition from below. # Stun # Chain mail # Blind # Healing (only affects party members) # -21% speed for 2 seconds # Silence # Healing reduction (activates once) # Increased gravity for 4 seconds Each effect can infect other players too * '''Costs 10 talent tokens Illusive When attacked, the user has 40% chance of summoning an illusion that strikes the enemy 3 times, each dealing 40 damage. Also silences special effects of spells of that user. Illusion will disappear after 3.5 seconds. * Costs 7 talent tokens Purification Cleanses the user from any of the 5 conditions from below : '' # Blind # Silence # Energy (mana, stamina and health) ceasing effects # Slow Down effects # Reversion * '''Costs 3 talent tokens' Slow Down Caster's spells have 78% chance of slowing down targeted player by 19% speed for 4 seconds and does not stack. * Costs 4 talent tokens Saintly When nearby party members come close to the user, they are healed 5 hp per 0.6 seconds as long as they are near and finishes if they go 20 studs away. * Costs 2 talent tokens Hexed When the user is attacked, he/she has 5% chance to reflect taken damage and 45% chance to petrify the attacker. * Costs 5 talent tokens Scorch User has 10.8% chance of dealing 12 extra damage per 0.5 seconds for 6 seconds when attacking. Works for spells that don't have burn effects. Also removes the following conditions from them : # Stun # Burn # Blind # Poison # Reversion # Slow down effects # Gravity increasement # Silence # Conditions from Formidable Roar # Healing Reductions # Health Steal # Energy ceasing effects # Energy reduction effects # Conditions from Rainbowifier Maximizer # Petrify # Fear # Knockback # Freeze # Paralyze Each effect removed will not permanently be removed, however. They return after 2 seconds. * Costs 7 talent tokens Zealous Drive Increases projectile lifespan by 4 seconds and their speed by 6%. * Costs 3 talent tokens Gear Up Negates all damage taken for 3 seconds and increases defense by 10% for 6 seconds. Heals 37 hp per 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds. Has 12 second cooldown. * Costs 10 talent tokens Blade Shell Reflects 19% damage back to the attacker when attacked. Enemies on contact take 60 damage and 75% chance of bleeding. * Costs 8 talent tokens Shackle When attacked, user has 26% chance of stunning all nearby players for 1 second and steal 125 Mana from each of them. * Costs 5 talent tokens Corrode Gives 8% chance of permanently poisoning attacked player. * Costs 11 talent tokens Bloody Gurgle Inflicts Fear for 6 seconds to attacker. Reduces their attack damage by 39% and increases their damage taken by 10%. Also causes one condition from below. Cooldown : 18 seconds # Silence # Healing reduction # Petrify * Costs 6 talent tokens * Note : Fear is a condition wherein the affected player slowly gets their hp drained per second and reduce their speed by 40%. Ironic Will For the first 8 seconds, the caster has the ability to reflect stun conditions from enemy spells. Any buff given to them lasts longer and healing increases. Cooldown : 9 seconds * Costs 12 talent tokens Vitality Increases your maximum health by 11%. Regenerates 10% health when attacked. Improves life stealing ability for the following spells : # Spore Bombs # Vine # Deprived Eradication # Rainbowifier Maximizer # Disorder Ignition * Costs 10 talent tokens Brighten Improves blind condition for your spells. Has 42% chance to blind target and 17% chance to blind 5 enemy units for 1 second. * Costs 6 talent tokens ' High Voltage ''When attacked, user has 65% chance to strike 2 random nearby opponents with lightning, dealing 110 damage and reducing all their energy (Mana, hp and stamina) by 500. Has 34.3% chance to negate 95% enemy damage. * '''Costs 13 talent tokens Judgement When attacked, user has 33% chance to inflict Reversion for 3 seconds and heal them self with the exact same damage they took. '' * '''Costa 19 talent tokens' Ice Fog For the first 10 seconds, the user inflicts freeze to nearby players per second. User's spells are disabled and they can't take any damage except for burn condition. Between 7 seconds and 4 seconds, an ice shard is shot on a random location ; has 67% chance to slow down affected players and 33% chance to freeze them, dealing 120 damage. At the last second, the mist inflicts slow down by 25% for 4 seconds. Has 21 second cooldown. Cooldown reduces when the user is attacked. Increases damage by 26% for Ice element. * Costs 30 talent tokens Impurity Has 45% chance to replace attacker's buffs with debuffs and deal 25 damage everytime they inflict debuffs on any other player. * Costs 14 talent tokens Quick Transition User's transportation spells have -1 cooldown and has extra 6 stud range. Has 80% chance to inflict immunity on the caster during travel. '' * '''Costs 21 talent tokens ' Trance For the first 6 seconds, caster has +15% defense and ability to jump twice. Cooldown : 13 seconds * Costs 10 talent tokens Tracker User's projectiles have 44% chance to follow opponents and deliver a 2.5 second stun. * Costs 16 talent tokens Arms Race Leeches 250 hp from attacker. Revives 2 allies twice. Has 50% chance of inflicting Fear to 4 random nearby enemies, has 15% chance of dealing 500 damage to the player with the lowest health, has 35% chance to increase defense of all members in the party by 53% and give Fear condition on all Dark-related elements such as seen below : '' # Darkness = 3 second Fear # Void = 5 second Fear # Nightmare = 6 second Fear # Reaper = 7 second Fear # Chaos = 4 second Fear # Dragon = 5 second Fear * '''Costs 45 talent tokens' Energetic For the 11 seconds, the user has increased health by 20%, speed by 31%, defense by 19% and 55% chance to heal them self and surrounding allies by 67 health per half second for 2 seconds and increase their dodge chance by 18% for the duration of the talent. Cooldown : 25 seconds * Costs 22 talent tokens Meteor Blast User's projectiles have an extra 4.6 stud range but increases their cooldown by 1 second. * Costs 1 talent token Tremor When attacked, has 30% chance to stun attacker and knock them away with lightning. * Costs 4 talent tokens Stealth When the user's health is below 350, their attack damage is increased by 45%, their dodge chance by 60% and speed by 10%, and they become elusive for 5 seconds. * Costs 25 talent tokens Excavation User has 78% chance to remove any buffs/good conditions from 3 random nearby opponents when attacked (including the attacker), increase damage those enemies take by 41%, blind for 1.4 seconds and inflict Reversion and slow down by 80% for 4 seconds. User then becomes elusive for 2 seconds. '' * '''Costs 50 talent tokens' Divine Shield Increases defense by 35% and dodge chance by 10%. '' * '''Costs 6 talent tokens' Sharpen Increases your critical rate chance by 6% from Critical Attack and recovers 150 health. * Costs 3 talent tokens Non sticky User becomes immune to effects from Slime element. * Costs 6 talent tokens Blood Lust User has 31% chance to increase speed and damage by 15% for 6 seconds. Has 18% chance to heal 30% health if attacking another user, also has 60% chance to deal extra 231 damage (not applicable for multi projectiles and ultimate). * Costs 30 talent tokens Eagle's Eye Heals 135 health if attacked (cooldown : 5 seconds) and user can auto aim at players. '' * '''Costs 15 talent tokens' Slime Swarm User's spells have 66% chance to latch on any surface and deal continuous damage (20 dmg per 0.2 seconds) while trapping players in it (fire, wind, light, phoenix, Aurora and angel don't take the incentive). * Costs 25 talent tokens Celestial Ward Heals 250 health (has 4 second cooldown) and increases acceleration rate by 6% and has 5% chance to reflect 100% damage taken from enemy spells. * Costs 23 talent tokens Trick Shot When casting multi projectiles, one bullet randomly hits a player and does a fixed damage of 100. When attacked, has 51% chance to summon either a bomber, boogy, or mastermind. Bomber hits the attacker, dealing 10 damage per 0.3 seconds. After 4 seconds, they deal 250 damage to surrounding opponents after the bomb it carries detonate, and it is undodgeable by defense stats. Boogy heals 5% health per second of the caster's health and hits random players that deals 18 damage per second (lasts for 6 seconds). Mastermind increases attack damage of the user by 34% and reduces damage taken by 9%, and does ranged damage of 20 hp per 0.8 seconds (lasts for 7 seconds). Only 2 can be summoned. '' * '''Costs 100 talent tokens' Double Trouble When attacked, user automatically stuns surrounding players and summons a doppel. Doppel has similar attributes to the user and attacks by itself. Doppel lasts for 8 seconds. Cooldown : 24 seconds * Costs 60 talent tokens Foul Play For the first 9 seconds, you shoot small rockets per second at random players, each dealing 80 damage and increases the damage they take by 20% for 2 seconds. Cooldown : 18 seconds * Costs 28 talent tokens Deadly Strike Has 7 % chance to deal 10x more damage when attacking. Also increases critical chance by 5% and 6.8% chance to recover 50% Mana and stamina. * Costs 15 talent tokens Felony User has 43% chance to reduce enemy's defense by 35% for 6 seconds and increase the damage they take by 20%. * Costs 17 talent tokens